When a circuitry performs a reverse pull-down of video, changes in the video cadence from that of a single clean cadence may result in visual distortions or artifacts when the video is displayed. This may occur when the video is composed of multiple cadences or is interlaced with a number of different video formats. These distortions or artifacts often occur, for example, when movies are post processed before they are broadcast. The post processing may comprise adding scrolling or fading titles. Other examples include the addition of movie trailers in which fades are performed between different scenes, or the inclusion of animated DVD menus in which different scenes may be previewed by way of a controller. These distortions or artifacts may result in video quality that is unacceptable to a viewer.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.